DRAGONKINS
by Newfie Child
Summary: (ALL CH. REVISED) A story of a woman searching for the one, the only other of her kind who can help her in her fight again the Darkindred. Her soul mate...
1. The Meeting

Alright…I don't like reading other ppl's stories with big messages at the top..i skip em n e ways lmao…so im going to make this short..its my first…I hope u like it.

* * *

I ran, my kin sister following closely behind me. I could sense the Dark Kin on the other side of the trees. I easily jumped from branch to branch as the trees began to thin. My kin sister continued to run below me on the forest floor. I jumped through the last of the trees and emerged in a large clearing with an extremely large building at the other end. All across the clearing were many sorcerers and sorceresses and a variety of animal companions. They seemed to be either training or just lazing around.

They intrigued me, never before had I seen such a variety of humans before. But I could feel the arrival of Borien and knew I had to move quickly. Immediately I began to run, my mistress slightly ahead of me.

'_Sister, we must move quickly_' I called to her via our mind link.

'_Alright, but you must fight him away from prying eyes. Hurry go now_'

I nodded and immediately jumped into the air and used my powers to propel me higher into the air. I burst through the clouds where I came face to face with the Dark Kindred. He seemed to sit on the clouds, but that ceased to intrigue me anymore. All I saw was his blood red eyes and large black scaly body. Immediately mydeep pink aura surrounded me and I let loose a large beam of power. He dodged that and fired back with one of his own.

'_Mistress, what is going on down there?_' I could sense panic coming from her.

'_There are Dark Elf Kindred fighting down here. Many of the sorcerers and sorceresses in this place are fighting them. How are you doing up there?_'

I grunted as one of his attacks managed to hit me.

'_There is only one, but I wish to be down there with you mistress._' I plummeted through the clouds as the Dark Dragon Kin shot at me.

In a silvery pinkshimmer I changed into my Dragon form before shooting once more above the clouds. I stared hard at the Dark Dragon Kin, my silver eyes narrowed, my wings beating and my tail swishing. If anyone had seen us at this minute they would have been both terrified and curious. Two large dragons facing off, one the color of the blackest coals the other a stunning silver color with a pale pink tint.

Although the black dragon was almost twice the size of the silvery one, both were fully grown and at the height of their powers. Both evenly matched. They squared off before both simultaneously attacked, biting and clawing furiously.

**I'm sick of this. I need to finish him off and return to my mistress**.

With that the silvery dragon winged backwards and opened her jaws. It took a moment for the black dragon to realize what was happening, and when it did, it was too late. A large stream of silver flames and lighting shot at the dark kindred. It was engulfed by the attack and began to drop through the clouds. By the time it reappeared below the clouds it was a fire ball before only ashes were left to float to the ground. They were carried away by the wind before they even had a chance to touch the ground below. A victorious roar from above the clouds was heard as the Silver Dragon shimmered and retook her disguise before dropping to the ground.

'_I am coming mistress_.' I ran through the groups of fighting warriors before finally seeing my mistress. My emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as with a spurt of speed, I attacked the Dark Elf coming at my mistress from behind. I pulled my daggers out from the tops of my boots and began to slash at the chest of the Dark Elf. I brought my head close to the Elf's, my voice hoarse and deadly as I glared into the Elfians eyes.

"You dare to attack my mistress, now you die." With a quick flick of my wrists my dagger sliced cleanly through the chest of the Elf. I straightened and faced my mistress.

'_Are you alright?_' She stood shakily for a moment before she regained her strength.

'_Yes_'

I turned and surveyed the scene before me. Dark Elf Kindred bodies littered the ground. No human lives seemed to have been lost. I looked at my mistress and she nodded. Immediately I knelt on the ground and placed both my gloved hands on the ground. A silvery glow surrounded my hands before seeping into the ground and surrounding the numerous Elfians bodies littering the ground. Immediately silver flames surrounded them and when the flames disappeared, the bodies were no longer.

I straightened and turned around to see numerous sorcerers and sorceresses coming towards us. Immediately I got in front of my mistress protectively. A blue haired man with glasses approached us. He seemed to be of the same age as my mistress. He stood a few feet from us as I looked him over carefully.

"I do not wish to harm you."

I narrowed my eyes and searched his eyes carefully. Seeing no threat I stepped back behind my mistress before getting on one knee and watching as my mistress talked to this man. He wore a robe of navy blue and black and seemed to be the leader of everyone here. He wore wire rimmed glasses that did nothing to diminish the dark blue of his eyes. In his hand he held a tall golden staff with a sun on the top. His long deep blue hair was tied back in a leather thong. I studied his aura which consisted of a deep blue. I carefully extended my aura to study the others around us. It was then I encountered another aura, one which was shocking familiar.

**How can this be**

I was shocked out of my thoughts as my mistress's voice broke my thoughts.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Ying Fa." I rose and stood, giving no acknowledgement to my name as the blue haired man bowed to us.

"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and this is my companion Xiao Lang." I looked at the man he motioned to and let out a deep growl. My mistress turned to me in shock before turning in the direction in which I was glaring only to let out a gasp.

She looked first from me to the man opposite me and back again. She carefully studied what I wore which consisted of black leather boots that came up to just below my knees with a band of navy blue at the top that came down in a point, a short black leather skirt that rode low on my hip and covered the tops of my thighs with a navy blue band that ran along the top and then in the center came down to about and inch below the bottom of the skirt with a triangle of emerald green at the top. On my left thigh was strapped a sharp and deadly dagger held in place by two black leather thongs that attached to the black leather sheath. The emerald color of the hilt was all that you could see of it. My top consisted of black leather that was connected to the black material that covered below my eyes and over my eye brows revealing only my emerald green eyes and hiding my hair under the black material, and pulled tightly into a long thin tail that came down to the back of my knees. My shirt was sleeveless with a band of navy blue at the bottom. In the center of my shirt was a navy blue rimmed triangle cut out of the material exposing my skin and some cleavage. Inside that triangle was an inverted emerald green triangle. Around my neck was a gold choker with a star in the middle. On my left upper arm two leather bands were tied. One was tied just below my shoulder muscle and the other just below that. On my right arm just above my elbow was another leather band with another one just below my elbow. On my hands were fingerless black leather gloves that stopped at my wrists. She then turned her attention to the man across from Ying Fa.

The man wore black leather pants with black leather shoes. Around his waist was tied a golden scarf with a large star in the center. His torso was covered in tight black leather sleeveless shirt that hugged all his muscles and then connected to the black cloth covering just below his eyes and covering over his eyes brows only revealing his amber colored eyes. On his left shoulder was a navy blue edged triangle cut out with an inverted emerald green triangle in it. On his right arm under his large shoulder muscle was a band of black leather and just below it a second one. On his Left forearm just below his elbow was another black leather band with another just below that. On his hands were black leather fingerless gloves.

My mistress compared both out outfits and let out a small O in surprise and realization. I stood there standing perfectly still just as he was. Then without so much as a warning we moved. We were so fast that to those watching, we just disappeared and reappeared with swords drawn and crossed where we continued to glare at each other. Then just as suddenly as it began we were apart and once again standing as we had before. We were no longer glaring and bowed to each other before kneeling. We continued to stare at each other, but this time curiously.

'_Mistress?_' I closed my eyes and concentrated on my mistress who was still watching us. '_This place is safe mistress, we are safe here_.' I felt her confusion.

'_How do you know that?_'

I opened my eyes and titled my face to hers. '_This place is one of magic, one where you will be safe. Here you will be able to train under the direction of Master Eriol. He will play a major roll in what is to happen._' I turned my eyes from hers and locked onto those of the amber eyes warrior across from me. I studied his eyes carefully, felt myself being pulled into their depths. I had to tear my gaze from him and focused instead on the ground at my feet. I closed my eyes tightly, trying desperately to block out my thoughts. I turned my attention to that which my mistress was saying.

"We thank you Master Eriol and would be more than happy to stay here. And it seems that your companion and mine seem to have some connection." I could feel her emotions for the man standing in front of her and immediately blocked my mind from receiving them. I would not invade her privacy by allowing myself to feel her private emotions. I felt her begin to walk forwards and rose to my feet to follow silently behind her, a mere shadow in her wake as she spoke with the Master Eriol.

'_Formal introductions will be made later Ying-Fa_'

I didn't answer, I to engross in my thoughts of HIM that I just sent a small message that I had received and acknowledged hers. I would sleep little that night, and all because of HIM.

Please review.its my first.


	2. Pain of the soul

My eyes snapped open as I felt the presence of an unknown person nearby. Immediately I merged myself in with the shadows and silently crept behind them. I watched as he sat looking off towards the moon that hung high above the trees across the field.

'_It beautiful when it's full_'

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I hear the unknown voice in my mind. On impulse I got into a fighting stance and took out the knife from its sheath on my thigh, poised to kill.

"Who are you, show yourself " I watched as the man standing in the shadows stepped out. My stance relaxed as I realized who it was. After making sure that no one was around I myself stepped out of the shadows and faced HIM. I stared at him curiously before I too looked over to the full moon hanging in the sky.

"It is very beautiful " I started walking across the field towards the forest knowing he would follow me.

He walked faster to catch up to me and we walked side by side in silence until we came to the forest. Immediately we both took to the branches and began leaping from tree to tree until we were deep in the forest.

I found myself in a large clearing with a cherry blossom tree in the centre. I jumped from the branch I stood on a walked over to the tree, laying a hand on its course bark. I closed my eyes as a wind blew threw the clearing causing petals to swirl around me before disappearing into the forest.

"This is my name sake" I turned to find him staring intently at me. We just stood staring at each other before finally I tore my eyes away and jumped onto one of the higher branches in the tree. I settled myself comfortably and stared at the full moon which could be seen clearly through the leaves. I turned to see him sitting on the same branch as me staring at the moon as well.

He turned to face me and before I knew it I was being drawn into his deep amber pools. "Who are you...really?"

He turned and faced the moon, staring at it for long moments before answering. "I have two names. Xiao Lang, as you know and Syaoran Li." He turned to face me as comprehension dawned in my eyes.

"You were the one, the one who was always there when I was a child and in trouble. You saved me and I never thanked you for it. You always left as soon as I was safe in my mother's arms." I closed my eyes tightly against the memories. I knew he was watching me as the memories flickered before my eyes in brief catches. When I finally opened them I turned and bowed my head to him.

"I thank you now with all my heart. You protected me" When I raised my head he was smiling although the fabric over his mouth and nose covered it.

"You are very welcome" I couldn't help it and a smile made its way to my mouth. The smile instantly vanished from my face as I met his eyes.

"Why did you save me all those times?"

He seemed to contemplate this for a while before finally he answered. "I don't know. Something always gave me this feeling right before you were in trouble. And then when I finally find you, it's just in time to save you"

I studied his face in the moonlight as it cast shadows that seemed to make him menacing. But I knew otherwise, that he could never be menacing unless in battle.

"You still get these feelings don't you?"

His eyes shot up to meet mine. "How did you know?"

I smiled and faced the moon. "How can you just suddenly stop feeling something like that, and I know the reason behind it." Immediately the smile vanished from my face and I was jumping out of the tree and heading back.

"Good-bye" was all I said before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the fieldas my Mistress stood practicing with Eriol and her magic. I stood back in the shadows and watched silently. I knew she knew I was there without having to ask. I was always here when she was not in bed and protected with one of my spells. I never left her side unless it was of grave importance or if I knew she would be alright. I also knew that HE stood off a ways watching his Master train with My Mistress. I tried to ignore the urge to go over to him and talk to him as I had the night before, but I couldn't. Not knowing who he was. A little voice in the back of my mind spoke up. I scowled at what the voice said. I mentally put up a block around that voice. I refocused on my mistress's training. Suddenly I realize that he stood beside me. I whipped around to meet his amber eyes as he towered over me. I noticed how I only came up to his chin. His amber eyes were glowing with a fierce light in them.

"Why are you afraid of me?"

My eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "What are you talking about? I'm not scared of you."

His eyes narrowed back in response. "You are, and you know something that I do not. Tell Me."

I turned and began to walk deeper into the shadows but he grabbed my elbow.

"Tell me"

I closed my eyes tightly before pulling the arm from his grasp.

"If you can not figure it out yourself, then you should not know in the first place."

With that I disappeared into the shadows leaving him staring at the spot I stood in a few minutes ago.

* * *

Up on a rooftop I stood, two twin tears running down my cheeks as I watched him go back to his original spot where he stood watching Master Eriol. I jumped over to the next building across from where HE stood and also where I could watch My Mistress, careful to stay out of view of HIM. Tears continued to run freely down my cheeks as I watched him.

'_Sister?_'

I turned to see my Mistress looking around for me, her lesson with Master Eriol over.

'_I am here Mistress. What is it you wish?_'

I watched as she said good-bye to Master Eriol before heading inside.

'_Sister, I would like to talk to you, ask you some questions_'

I wiped the tears from my cheeks before turning and jumping off the roof and heading towards my Mistresses room.

I knew he watched me as I walked in. I felt my heart ache for him, but I couldn't and I didn't know if I could.


End file.
